


Incubus

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Incubus Jake Kiszka, be careful reading this please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: Jacob is an Incubus who visits you in your dreams, soon manifesting in your bedroom to take what belongs to him.





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com
> 
> please don't crucify me for this, it was a request..

I don’t remember when exactly it started.

I just vaguely recall waking from a light sleep, but feeling like my eyelids were heavy as steel and I was tied to the bed. It stopped pretty quickly, but it scared the life out of me nonetheless.

The next time it happened, it went on for longer, I couldn’t see, couldn’t open my eyes, I couldn’t move my limbs, but I heard steps around my bed, I’m pretty sure.

The third time I felt someone sit on my chest, knocking the breath from my lungs, and I gasped for air, couldn’t move to push the weight off, but I could open my eyes after it lifted off. I saw a dark silhouette against the moonlight falling through my window.

I blinked, and it was gone.

The same thing happened over and over for weeks, every night I would feel, see and hear a dark figure around my bed.

So much so that I desperately confided in a friend about these nightmarish occurrences, and she urged me to seek out my doctor, tell him I had _sleep paralysis_, ask him to help me.

So, I did.

The doctor was old and wrinkly, a pair of glasses rested on the tip of his nose, and he prescribed me something to help me sleep through the night.

I looked up what sleep paralysis entailed on the internet, and it seemed that the description fit perfectly.

But the problem was that it didn’t stop there. The medication did not help me sleep through the night, it only made me feel indifferent about them, the fear died down, and after a few more weeks of this, every instance of it getting longer and more elaborate, I finally saw a face.

A handsome face. The face of a young man my age, slight build, but strong looking, shoulder length brown hair, slightly wavy. He looked straight at me with a wicked smile, I’d never forget that smile.

He had dark rings around his eyes, but not to a worrying degree, he just looked dark, kind of evil, and I wanted to ask him who he was, but my voice was cut off. I tried desperately to speak up, but nothing but a gasp escaped my throat.

He disappeared once again, and I had trouble getting through my day after that night, worried and scared about my health, I was pale and losing weight. Another visit with my doctor though confirmed that I was fine.

A different prescription of meds would surely help, right? Wrong.

It still got worse, and this time the young man, the dark figure surrounded by a red glow, touched me. He laid his hand on my abdomen, then my sternum. His hands were ice cold, and he whispered to me. Echoing in my ears in a thousand different voices, I heard him say “I will be back.”

And sure enough, the next time I fell asleep in my bed, I woke to him leaning over me, sitting down on the bed beside me and taking off his shoes before walking over to my bookshelf and picking a book, reading a random page to me, then smiling at me, sending cold shivers through my body.

He put the book away to where it came from and sat back down by my side, then he took off the rest of his dark, flowy, cloak-like clothes. He looked at me, took my hand in his, still ice cold but somehow heating up within seconds as he touched me. And finally, he gave me back my ability to speak.

“Wh-who are you?”, I asked, voice shaky and thin, panic evident. “My name is Jacob”, he said in a raspy voice, a deep timbre, and I watched color creep into his features the longer he held onto my hand. “Why are you here?”, I asked, scared out of my mind, “Are you gonna hurt me?”

Jacob chuckled to himself. “No, certainly I am not. If I wanted to hurt you, I could have done it already. I needed your trust before I showed you my face.” “You think I trust you?”, I asked, raising my brow, and then I felt him take my voice away again. “You humans are so complicated.”, he said, and I wondered what he meant by _you _humans.

“Ever since you stopped fearing God, it’s so much harder to seduce you.”, he said, his warm hand almost feeling like a comfort, grounding me in a way.

My voice returned after another minute of him just staring at me. “Seduce… seduce _me?_”, I said, somehow convinced I was trapped in a wildly vivid and elaborate dream. “Yes, my love.”, he said, and his eyes started glowing then, a warm golden light coming from them, pulling me in, I couldn’t look away.

I felt him take my fear away. Slowly, I could literally see it seep out of my breasts, and it rose up into the air and evaporated.

“Not so scared anymore now, are we?”, Jacob said, and now his eyes were a deep brown, he had a soft look on his face, he looked far more human than before. I finally saw how attractive he was.

He was still holding my hand, I still couldn’t really move away, but I could shuffle back towards the headboard of my bed when he started to crawl over me, backing me up.

He laid his flat palm onto my abdomen again and I could feel a warmth spread all the way down to my pelvis, and a pleasure between my thighs that made me whimper and drop my head back against the pillows.

Jacob took his hand away and chuckled. “I can make you feel this way for a long time, if you let me”, he said, “or I can take what I need and leave. But that wouldn’t be fun. I need you to want me.”

He placed his hand lower, lower, between my legs, and he warmed me again, sent more waves of pleasure through me just with his hand still on my flesh. “Want me.”, he said, I moaned, and he chuckled again.

“Want me.”, he said once more, his voice making me feel almost as good as his hand did, and I couldn’t resist him, I couldn’t deny that I wanted him, I needed him. “I-I want you”, I said when he’d taken his hand off me again. He smirked, grabbing my face by my chin, his fingers digging into my cheeks, and he kissed me, hard.

The kiss made me shut my eyes and groan against his mouth. His lips were soft, warm, he kissed like we were in love. When he forced my legs apart and pushed two fingers up into my heat, I gasped.

He started fucking me with his fingers, I still was trying to collect my thoughts, but he wouldn’t let me. The feeling of him brushing against my G-Spot when he curled his fingers felt better, more intense, than when anyone else had done it that way.

His thumb circling my clit made me squeeze my eyes shut and I was trapped underneath his body, but again, it felt better than anything I’d ever felt.

I could taste him on my lips, an artificial sweetness, a tang, smoke. I spiraled into an orgasm that almost crushed me under him, my limbs shook and twitched, my toes curled, my back arched sharply, and I whined and moaned and screamed; he just chuckled.

“More”, I breathed when I came down, couldn’t believe my own words, couldn’t grasp the reality of what was happening to me, what Jacob was making me feel.

Jacob had gathered my hair at the back of my neck and was tugging me forward by it, onto my knees, and I was like a mannequin, let him put me into place before him as he knelt.

“You want a taste of me”, he said, it wasn’t a question, and I nodded. I knew I did, I really did, I wanted more than just a taste of him. He didn’t have to push me down, I curled my fingers around his thick, beautiful cock, and I held it up as I leaned down to close my lips around it.

I moaned when I tasted him, he tasted like no other I’d ever tasted before, delicious, I couldn’t get enough, so I sucked, and I slid my tongue along his length, and I bobbed my head with my lips tight around him. He groaned, a thick, deep vibration through the room, his fingers in my hair turning cold while his cock turned warmer in my mouth, pulsing and throbbing, heavy on my tongue.

I didn’t know what was going on, still half thinking it was only a dream, but I made him cum all over my tongue, and that was definitely real.

He was loud when he came, groaning, moaning and hissing as he jerked his hips so he was buried deep in my mouth, his load filling me up.

He shoved me back against the headboard when I’d swallowed it all, stared me down, his hands getting cold, and his erection never ceasing.

His weight on top of me was crushing me, I felt my bones cracking, he was inhumanly heavy, but it felt good. It felt orgasmic when he knocked the breath out of me, when he lined himself up with my heat and pushed his hard cock inside me, feeling even bigger that way.

He instantly started fucking me hard and fast, not giving me any time to adjust, just relentlessly driving himself inside me, and I couldn’t do anything but moan, wild and erratic, the feeling of him inside my walls heavenly and continuous.

His hands were firm on my shoulders, keeping me down on the mattress soaked with sweat, snapping his hips up so hard that I almost felt him in my throat, and I blissfully started sobbing and crying. “Ohh, my god, oh my god, what the fuck are you?”, I stammered, looking up at his glowing eyes, and he wrapped his hand around my throat and squeezed only slightly, holding the blood supply to my head.

Suddenly, I could see spectral horns growing from his head, but they were fluttering, not really there, just made out of bright red light and smoke. The horns grew long, curled and sharp like those of a ram, and his eyes started glowing red to match them. I heard a distant, animalic growl.

They disappeared when he fucked me hard into another orgasm, and I contracted and clenched around him, convinced his cock was growing thicker by the minute.

My sobbing screams must have been audible to the entire neighborhood, Jacob grinned, didn’t even sweat as he kept driving himself into me hard, fast, inhuman stamina keeping him going.

He lowered his hand from my throat to my shoulder again, holding me down, preventing me from moving in the slightest, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head when he slowed his thrusts, but he kept them strong and harsh, the dull ache in my groin almost painful, but in an unearthly blissful way.

More bones in my back cracked, and I felt my blood rush to my head, deafening me, and the only thing I heard was my pulse from then on, I could barely see Jacob on top of me.

When he pushed me into another orgasm with his throbbing erection inside me, I felt something burst in my chest as I screamed. I feared my time had come, but it must have just been a small blood vessel, because soon after, my breathing evened out and the rush of blood left my head and I could feel my sensitive flesh getting sore where he was fucking me.

“Not long now”, Jacob growled, which, I guess, was his kind’s vernacular for “I’m gonna cum”, because he stilled his hips violently, buried deep, feeling three times the size he’d had in the beginning. I felt his hips shudder and vibrate against mine, and his release coated my walls, searing hot.

He kissed me again, which felt sincere, soft and much less violent than the way he’d just fucked the life out of me. His weight lifted off me, his cock slipping out, and I saw that he was indeed bigger than in the beginning as put his pants on quickly, tucking himself away.

I couldn’t move, not because he’d paralyzed me but because I was exhausted, panting, hurting all over, and sore. He got dressed completely, looked at me with his glowing eyes, hesitantly pulled my blanket over my body and stepped back.

“You have to drink water as soon as you can move.”, he said, then he vanished, and the red glow that surrounded him was gone.

I’ve since been informed about the Incubi, how they prey on human women, how they are a kind of demon only looking to “lay upon” women, and even though I read all these horrible things about them, I can’t help but feel a longing for him to return to me. Nowhere did it say that an Incubus would tell a woman to drink water.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> turning this into a series. If you like Supernatural, stay tuned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

It took weeks for Jacob‘s spell to halfway wear off, for my consciousness to slowly return, and some panic took over my mind and my body, I was on edge, I doubted that what had happened was real.

But the way I still dreamt about him, how I still felt him inside me some nights, how my own touch was never enough for me after his visit. I was thirsty, desperate for him to return, but it took him so long, almost long enough to make me begin to forget.

My hips and my shoulders were bruised from his touch, parts of me sore and aching, proving to me that it hadn’t been a dream or a hallucination. The bruises were visible to other people, my best friend catching a glimpse of my shoulder and pointing it out one afternoon led to me making a better effort at hiding them.

So when I woke that night, when he returned, and saw his silhouette against the window, the light of the full moon falling through, I propped myself up on my elbows and waited for him to speak to me. But soon after he appeared, he was gone again, and I felt my heart ache, although there was a big portion of hope that he’d come back now that he’d showed himself again.

And I was right, he did return, the very next night. Woke me from a deep sleep, sat down at the foot of my bed and picked up another book in the low light, began reading to me when he saw I was awake. I’d read the book before, of course, it was on _my_ shelf, but him reading a random page to me in his low, raspy voice helped soothe my nerves.

I felt his spell creep back into my bones when he’d finished reading and put the book back where he’d found it, slowly standing up, towering over me and walking around the side of my bed, proceeding to get undressed.

“You’re back”, I said, trying not to let him know I’d waited for him, needed him to return, but it seemed like he knew already. He smirked, pulling my blanket off my bare body and exposing me to him, and he traced the faint, disappearing bruises with his cold fingertips, gazing down at them with an expressionless face.

“You’ve been waiting for me. Expecting me. You need me, don’t you?”, he said, finally looked into my eyes, his hand on my thigh slowly warming up.

“Yes”, I said, obedient, expecting him to ridicule me for my human nature of getting attached to things quickly, but he just smiled, his glowing eyes turning from red into pools of dark honey, warm and inviting me to keep mine locked on them.

“I need you to do something for me”, he said, keeping his hand on my thigh, but tightening his grip, squeezing my flesh, pleading with me to do as he asked. “Anything”, I replied, already back in a deep trance, enchanted by his presence.

He smiled again, a slight nod in my direction, then he cleared his throat and shuffled closer to me on the mattress. “I need you to come with me.”

I remained silent for a moment, let his demand sink in, swallowed nervously and sat up against the headboard as he watched me with increasing worry in his expression.

“Come with you? Where to?”, I asked, furrowed my brows. Yes, I was obsessed with him, infatuated, but he’d left certain parts of my conscience untouched, my ability to decide big things was left to me, and I was grateful for that. Just a little bit more of his magic and I’d have willingly sacrificed my own life for him.

But I could tell he didn’t want that power over me. He wanted me to have agency where it mattered, knew humans were fiercely attached to their freedom, which he obviously admired, otherwise he would’ve taken it from me the first time we’d met.

“I’m on the run. I’m being hunted. I can’t leave you here, they would find traces of me and torture you until you betrayed me and told them where to find me.”, he said, and I raised my brows. “But I don’t know where to find you”, I said, sitting up straight and reaching out to grab his hand on my thigh.

“They don’t know that. They would certainly kill you in the process. I can’t have that.”, he said, and I watched a lone tear roll down his cheek. I was confused. “We don’t even really know each other… why are you so worried about what happens to me?”, I inquired. He lifted his hand and laid it flat on my chest, just over my heart, and he closed his eyes as his hand turned warm, almost hot on my skin.

“I can feel something in your heartbeat. Something that no other woman has. I need you close. I need your heart close.”, he said, and I swallowed, and a second later I felt hot tears roll down my own cheeks. “I don’t have a beating heart of my own. I rely on human women to provide them for me.”

I nodded, took his hand into mine and lowered it, it began to get too hot on my skin. “We’d be running?”, I asked, watched him spill more tears, silent and motionless. “The entire time.”, he said with a nod. “It’d be dangerous?” “Very dangerous. But less dangerous than if I left you here.”

“Convince me.”, I said, leaning in to press my forehead to his, the cold sensation sending a shiver through me. He smirked then, saw my mischievous smile, knew I’d gladly let him take me anywhere. Nothing important held me back.

He kissed me, warming up his lips and tongue just for me, to make me melt against him, to make me sigh and lose myself in his kiss. He was more careful and tender than he had been the first time, took the time to warm me up to him, made an effort not to be freezing cold when he touched me.

He backed me against the headboard and let his hands wander all over my skin, squeezing and stroking and groping where he could reach, and I sighed and moaned into his kiss as he propped himself up over me and started grinding his hips into mine.

He pulled back from the kiss, looked at me as he bit down on his bottom lip and halted his movements. I watched him intently as he started to move down between my legs, laying flat on his stomach between my thighs.

“Let me worship you”, he said softly and pressed a series of gentle kisses to the insides of my thighs. I nodded and buried my fingers in his hair, surprised at how soft and warm it was, framing his handsome face perfectly, but I uncovered a set of prominent cheekbones as I brushed it back and held it in my hands.

He lowered his face to dip his tongue into my heat, wriggling his way between my folds and letting it glide up, down, up, then circling my clit. I sighed deeply, let my head fall back against the headboard and closed my eyes as he went down on me like no one ever had before. It was like my promise to follow him anywhere had uncovered a part of him that was made to give to, rather than take from me.

My heavy breaths soon turned into loud, desperate moans as I clawed at his shoulders and let my nails run along his scalp, and he got half his face wet with my arousal as he groaned against me too. I caught a glimpse of him humping the mattress before his languid movements on my clit pushed me over the edge, made me shake and whimper, arch my back and curse under my heaving breaths.

He sucked at my flesh for a moment longer, gathered all my wetness on his tongue and swallowed it down, left one last wet kiss on my clit before moving back up to hover over me, kissing me deeply and making me taste myself on his tongue.

“Please, allow me to enter you”, he said, and I giggled at his wording, but then it hit me how much less demanding he was being. The last time around he’d had more power over my decision, hypnotized me into wanting him, but this time was different. He would just leave it be if I told him to, I could tell, but I didn’t want him to leave it be. I wanted him to wreck me again, leave me a quivering, aching, sore mess like last time.

“Jacob, please fuck me. Please do it to me again, I need it”, I begged, and his eyes started to glow again, a hunger overtook him, and he pushed my thighs up and made me hold them with my hands hooked behind my knees as he lined his thick and throbbing erection up with my center.

He pushed his hips forward as he held onto the headboard with a strong grip, his knuckles turning even whiter than the rest of his skin, and the feeling of him stretching me and filling me up overwhelmed me, made me stammer incoherent curses for a moment. My head rolled to the side and I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for the burning to subside and turn into a dull, blissful feeling.

He pushed himself inside to the hilt, held his pelvis tightly against mine and watched me squirm with a smirk. “How do I feel?”, he asked, and I had to scoff at that. “You feel so _fucking_ amazing, oh my god”, I said under my breath, and he bottomed out almost the entire way, then slammed back inside, making me yelp and whimper and bite down on my lip.

He quickly picked up a steady pace, powerfully thrusting inside me again and again, then alternating into a more careful technique, making me feel every inch of him, grinding up when he was buried deep, stimulating my clit from the inside, then going back to relentlessly fucking me; my moans turned into half-screams and his grunts and groans made me roll my eyes back into my head as they sent waves of pleasure through my entire body.

Hearing him fueled me to try and meet his thrusts with my hips, circling them and wrapping my legs around him to pull him closer to me, then pulling him down with my fingers digging into his shoulder blades. He was propped up by his elbows to either side of me then, his chest pressed to mine, his pubic bone rubbing my clit from the outside while he kept fucking me hard and deep.

He held back on the part where he let his cock grow a few sizes as he fucked me, just stuck with what he had, which was already almost too much for me, and I felt him more intensely than I’d ever felt anything or anyone else before. He was so close, pressed kisses to my cheek, the corner of my mouth, my neck, my jaw, and everywhere else he could reach while letting me moan and whine freely.

“Come on, my love, I can tell you’re close”, he breathed, a cold sensation to my ear before he attached his lips to my neck and started sucking, biting and licking at my sensitive skin. I cried out and arched my back once more as the waves of pleasure rippled through me, the feeling of him inside me the most blissful thing I’d ever felt, and just when I’d come down, he followed.

He slowed his thrusts, groaned thickly, low voice right by my ear, clinging onto me with his cooling hands pressed to my ribcage at each side, holding me still as he buried himself deep one last time, and I felt his hot release cover my walls before he collapsed on top of me.

I didn’t feel as sore as after the first time, he hadn’t bruised me, but I felt the same deep, unearthly sexual satisfaction as he slowly slipped out of me and rolled to my side, rapidly getting colder and trying not to subject me to his freezing temperature.

He stayed this time, didn’t get up to get dressed but merely followed me to the bathroom to keep me silent company as I cleaned myself up. I was drenched in sweat, rinsed myself off in the shower quickly and enjoyed his presence, felt every last bit of his spell drain from me. It had become unnecessary for him to manipulate me. I had fully given myself to him with my own will.

“Do you have hot water?”, he asked, and I chuckled. “Of course I do”, I replied. “Can I-“, he began, stepping towards the shower. “Sure, knock yourself out”, I said, then walked back into my bedroom and buried myself under the covers.

I listened to him stand under the hot stream for nearly half an hour before he turned it off, patted himself dry and came back to bed with me, shuffling close to me and wrapping me up in his arms. He was warm, almost too warm, but just comfortable enough for me to curl up against him and let him envelop me in a tight embrace.

“You still want to run with me?”, he asked after a while of holding me, slowly cooling again. I would soon have to move away from him so I wouldn’t freeze. “Yes.”, I replied with a yawn, “But can that wait until tomorrow?” He chuckled, his glowing red eyes meeting mine, a smirk playing around his lips. “Tomorrow. Alright.”


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> violence warning. this is a bit of a downer, ngl... it'll be okay!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

I couldn’t stay close to Jacob through the night, we had to keep a distance, but my bed was big enough to make it work. I gave him some extra blankets to keep his body warm, but he stayed ice cold nonetheless. I’m not sure if he even slept at all, since every time I opened my eyes, he was looking straight at me.

I didn’t get a lot of sleep either, and even though I was buried under a pile of blankets, I woke up freezing. Jacob had lowered the temperature in the room all by himself, it was fascinating to me. “How come you can heat up some parts of your body sometimes but not all the time?”, I asked him as I got dressed and started cramming all my most important belongings into one single suitcase.

“I need to preserve my host’s energy for as long as I can.”, he replied, and I raised my brows. “Your host?” “Yes. This is not my body. I am merely borrowing it.”, he said, watching me as I tried to narrow my wardrobe down to the bare essentials. “So, this body… was this guy dead when you found him? Why do you have a name?” Jacob hesitated, something kept him from telling it as it was, but he sighed and forced himself to anyway.

“No, he wasn’t and isn’t dead. I took his name, his identity. I do not have my own. His family doesn’t know where he is. I know you’d think this is unethical, as the human you are.”, he said, in kind of a condescending tone, and I dropped my clothes and leaned against the wall, sinking down to the floor in somewhat of a shock. I ran my hands through my hair and stared out the window for a moment, then at Jacob.

“So then… if you’re only borrowing this body, and the original- you know, person… is still in there and alive… can he see what’s happening? Is he fighting, struggling? Will you kill him before you leave his body?” The questions just kept coming and I was trying to make peace with the fact that I was siding with a demon, but my morals and my values were strong, fighting with the thoughts Jacob had planted in my mind.

The next thing I remember is him using his powers on me again. He coerced me onto his side, I couldn’t resist the thrall, and he made me stay with him with immense force. He looked exhausted when he was done with me, kind of sad, and now it was me who felt bad for what I’d said to him. I got off the floor and sat next to him, shivering when I touched the back of his hand, the freezing sensation like a sharp pain on my own skin.

“I cannot let you betray me, you know that, right?”, he said, and even though deep inside my heart I felt threatened and unsafe, on my way into a dangerous predicament I did not know how to get out of, I still nodded and leaned in to kiss him, as a promise. “Promise me you will stay with me.”, he demanded, didn’t kiss me back, stayed cold, his expression just as much as his skin. “I promise.” “Promise that I own you.”, he said, and the red glow in his eyes hypnotized me further, letting all common sense disappear and make room for a new part of me, the obedience.

It was powerful, accompanied by a deep love I felt for Jacob, one that felt different and much more intense than I’d ever felt for anyone else. I began to retreat deep down into my mind piece by piece, he forced me. And even though I know now that I shouldn’t have gone with him, I shouldn’t even let him take possession of me the first time he fucked me, at the time I thought I needed him to continue suppressing me and making me his own.

And so I sank down to my knees in front of him as he remained on the bed, pleading with him, hands pawing at his chest and promising my eternal devotion to him. “Prove it. Prove you will do anything to stay with me.”, he said, and I saw the spectral horns grow from his head again, the glow in his eyes strong and fiery, and all of a sudden the room was sweltering hot, and I found myself pulling down his pants, down to his ankles.

He was warm, his skin soft, his cock already hard when he gathered all my hair in his hands and pushed me down, had me sink down on him with my mouth around his cock instantly. I was drooling, choking and gasping for air whenever he let me have some, right before pushing me back down and thrusting up into my face. Despite the rough way he was handling me, the uncomfortable choking and the tears spilling from my eyes, it turned me on immensely to let him fuck my face like that.

It felt like the right way to promise submission to him, to promise obedience, and he groaned in his low, thunderous demon voice, shaking me to my core. I hollowed my cheeks and sucked him deep down into my throat, tried to relax my muscles for him, but he didn’t mind anyway, kept going. I made him cum, or rather he made himself cum in my mouth, the hot, sticky fluid I swallowed down tasting so different than anything I’d ever tasted before.

He let me ease off him after, let me take a deep breath and slump back onto the floor before he picked me up with force and dropped me on the bed, crawling over me and watching me break out in sweat at the heat in the room. He was still hard even after his orgasm in my mouth and he pushed my legs up to my sides, had me pull a muscle with the quick, harsh and unprepared stretch. I winced and started to sob, and at the time it felt like it was a blissful sob because it came at the same moment that he entered me.

He was so hard and so thick inside me, reaching all the right spots, and he began to fuck me relentlessly into the mattress. He held me down, first by my shoulders, then later with his entire forearm tight over my chest, and he pounded me. I cried out, moaned and begged for more, out of my senses. He gave me more, just as I’d asked, bit down at my collarbone, and drew blood. I sobbed again, startled, confused and lost, and he kept going, left two deep cuts of sharp teeth on my skin and fucked me until I was sore.

I moaned, enjoyed it thoroughly although confused and frightened, and my orgasm had me almost passing out. My vision turned black for a second, my head dropping to the side, and I drooled and tears spilled from my eyes as Jacob wrecked me. He came again too, filled me up and finally removed himself from me, left me sore, aching and wounded. “Fuck, Jacob- you fuck me so well, I-“, I managed to say, then I passed out, pure exhaustion and physical shock knocking me out.

I woke up soon after and found that Jacob had finished packing for me, stood in the doorframe and had his arms crossed in front of his chest. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him, and when he saw that I was finally awake, he stepped forward and helped me to stand up and walk to the bathroom. “Here, sit down in there”, he said, pointing at the bath tub that he’d filled with hot water; his skin was cold again and the gleam in his eyes as well as his horns had disappeared again.

He sank down in the water and leaned back with a sigh, and Jacob rummaged through my medicine cabinet to gather supplies to clean the bites he’d given me. He washed my hair too, helped me scrub my skin, and his touches were careful and loving, I didn’t know what was happening to me anymore. He was so careful and gentle then that I almost believed what had happened had been a dream, but then I looked down and saw the deep cuts, the blood seeping out and into the water.

“You have to stitch me up, Jacob”, I mumbled, my head falling back onto the edge of the tub and I closed my eyes. “I will, just need to clean you first, okay?”, he said, and I smiled at the soft tone of voice, the pleasant sound of it, a bit hoarse and so deep and comforting. He did end up stitching my wounds, and he helped me pat myself dry and then even applied some lotion, and his hands stayed warm throughout his care.

Finally, when I was dressed and my suitcase closed, it was time to leave. It was time for him to take me to a safer spot, where it would be harder for hunters to find him. “We have to make a quick stop at my host’s house”, he said as we stepped out into the fresh air outside my house. “Why?”, I asked, and there was the gleam in his eyes again. “Because I said so”, he said, harsh in my ears, and I frowned. “Okay… how are we gonna get there?” “Stop asking questions and trust me.”, he said, took my suitcase into his right hand and my hand into his left, and suddenly we were at an entirely different part of the city.

An apartment complex like mine, but the street was much different, looked cleaner and everything was in order, no wild growing bushes lining the road and no broken and rusty cars parking everywhere. I dared not to speak, just followed Jacob up a flight of stairs, left my suitcase by the front door. He pressed his ear to a door on the second floor and I spotted a sign with a name on it I didn’t know how to pronounce.

“Is this the place?”, I asked, and Jacob nodded, turning the door knob with force and breaking it in half. The door swung open; nobody was home. Someone had already moved out all the furniture inside, there were only a few scattered boxes here and there. Jacob walked through every room until he found a loose tile in the corner under the toilet which he clawed out and dropped behind himself carelessly, letting it shatter on the floor. I jumped, the loud noise startled me, but I kept my eyes on Jacob.

He reached inside the hole in the wall and pulled out a stack of cash, and my eyes widened. “How- how did you know it was there?”, I asked, and he stood up straight with a wicked grin. He was terrifyingly beautiful. “He told me”, he said, and I swallowed. I didn’t ask any more questions, just followed him out, and I let him push me behind a corner when he saw someone walking down the hallway towards us.

I peeked and my stomach turned when I saw someone who looked just like Jacob, just short curly hair instead, look down at the door knob with an angry growl and kick open the door. “Someone broke the lock!”, the young man shouted, and then I saw someone else coming towards the apartment. I gasped and Jacob pulled me against his front around the corner, clasped his hand on my mouth to keep me quiet. “Oh god, no”, the middle-aged woman said, and I felt a tear run down my cheek.

“Mom”, I heard the Jacob-lookalike say, “there’s a hole in the wall here. And a missing tile.” Jacob cursed behind me, apparently regretted having tossed and broken the tile instead of putting it back into its place. “Fuck… it’s shattered in this other corner… look”, the boy said, and I bit down on Jacob’s finger so he’d let me breathe. He cursed again and loosened his grip and I took a deep breath, turned around in his arms and shot him an angry look.

“Do you think- fuck, do you think he was here? Did he hide something in there?” “Josh, I don’t know. Let’s just take these boxes and go. I’ve had enough of this. My heart’s broken enough.”, the woman said, and I squeezed my eyes shut, felt a sob grow in my chest, needing to escape, but Jacob clasped his hand on my mouth again.

The host’s family left and Jacob looked out the window, watched them drive off in an old Sedan, then took my hand and pulled me downstairs and outside. The suitcase was still there, tucked into a corner; it could have been anyone’s so Jacob didn’t worry that it might have looked suspicious there. He just took it, grabbed my hand, and in the next second we were just outside a Motel in the middle of nowhere. I felt more and more lost and confused with every passing second in his presence.


	4. part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, violence TW.
> 
> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

The motel was dirty and cheap, but it was the perfect spot to hide from demon hunters; the middle of nowhere, USA. Jacob asked me to check in while he hid in the shadows around the corner, waiting for me to walk back out the front door with the keys to our room. He turned up the heating immediately upon entering, and I was thankful for the radiator working properly, because after the travel Jacob was out of energy to heat his body.

The room had two separate single beds and an en-suite bathroom that could use a good scrubbing. There was no TV but a rack of magazines on the wall, ages old and falling apart. “Can we please stay at a proper hotel next? I already miss my own bed”, I said, grumpy and irritated by my situation, Jacob’s spell wearing off slightly. When I turned around to him, he was in bed, and he looked as dead as ever. His eyes were closed so I guessed he had to be sleeping, but he didn’t breathe at all.

I decided to go on a little walk, it was still only the afternoon, and the surroundings of the motel were a forest; perfect to clear my head. I found a path leading deep inside the woods not far away, followed it for a while and enjoyed the silence and solitude. The twigs and pine needles crunched and cracked beneath my feet, a few birds were singing some distance away, and I even spotted two rabbits rushing away from me. I smiled; it was nice to see something truly alive for a change.

But the deeper I walked into the forest, the more I looked around and over my shoulders, feeling followed, or watched, and the uneasy feeling followed me for the rest of the walk. I tried to stay on the path which was getting increasingly difficult with the sun setting quickly, and I heard footsteps close, could have sworn to have seen a dark figure hide between the trees. As soon as I’d made my way back to the motel, I hurriedly shut the door behind myself and took a deep breath, looking out the window. I hadn’t expected to see anything, but I did spot two tall men rush out of the forest and get into a car. The car didn’t move. They stayed in there, on the parking lot of the motel, and I was scared, terrified to tell Jacob.

But after a while, I decided I had no other choice but to wake him. I tried, at least. He was as cold as ice, didn’t stir at all even when I shook him, slapped his cheek and shouted his name. I sat down on the edge of his bed and leaned over him, pulling one of his eyelids up; then jumping back, startled. His irises were moving rapidly, even more so than they would during REM-sleep. I forced myself to sit back down and check again, and sure enough, they were still shooting up and down, side to side, over and over.

I sobbed, scared out of my mind, not knowing what to do with myself. Should I stay with him? Sleep through the night? Should I take off and leave him here, with two possibly dangerous individuals? I chose the former, settling in my own bed, grasping a fistful of my hair and crying into the pillows until I fell asleep.

My sleep was light and I kept waking up, checking if Jacob had moved, but he hadn’t – until the early morning. I heard the door rattle in its frame and sat up straight, the soft light falling in through the cracks in the blinds illuminating something moving on the carpeted floor. I felt my heart beat in my head, a throbbing headache coming on, moved down to the foot end of my bed and took a closer look. There was a pitch-black cloud of smoke wafting flat across the floor towards Jacob’s bed.

I could do nothing but stare as it crept up on the mattress and entered Jacob through his open mouth, its drifting tendrils disappearing inside. A second later, he took in a deep breath, very sudden, gasping for air and sitting up as well. “Jacob?”, I said, so quietly I could barely hear myself, but he turned his face to me and spotted me, getting up on his feet and walking over to my bed, crawling underneath the covers with me. He was cold, but slowly warmed up next to me as we settled back down, holding each other.

“Would you feel better if I told you what my host is thinking? Feeling?”, he asked after a while, his voice soft and warm, calming me a little. “I-I don’t know. Jacob, there’s men out there, they followed me around the forest, I think”, I said, and Jacob chuckled, a shiver ran down my spine. The chuckle was much less warm than his voice just seconds before. “I took care of them.”, he said, and I had to bite back another sob. “Will this be it? You killing people, possessing them, forcing me to come with you until I die?”, I asked him, and he knotted his brows together; it took me a moment to recognize his expression as anger.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ “It’s fine. You don’t understand. Again, would it make you feel better to know what my host is thinking?”, he repeated, and even though my eyes welled up with tears, I nodded. “He’s scared. He feels his energy leaving him. He’s cold. He can’t breathe. He misses his… his family.”, Jacob said, and now it was me who got angry. “Why are you telling me this? Why would you think this makes me feel better?”, I lashed out, moving away from him, out of his arms, getting off the bed and standing up with my back turned to him.

“You don’t understand. This means he is alive. I am restricting his breathing to save energy so I can keep him alive. I am doing this for you. I will leave him scarred, but not completely broken.”, he said, and I no longer held back my tears. “Can I speak to him?”, I asked, and Jacob’s eyes widened, I could tell he was thinking about it. The demon was thinking about it.

“What do you want to tell him?”, he asked. “Why do you care?”, I countered. “I need to make sure you’re not betraying me.” “Can you give me a minute alone with him or not?” “…Fine.”, he said, reluctantly accepting the deal and very apparently turning his body over to the original owner. Immediately, I could see and feel changes. Jacob’s temperature rose significantly, almost up to a feverish level, the color returned to his skin and revealed a healthy glow, there was a shine in his eyes that I recognized from the few moments in which he had been kind to me before.

“Jacob-“, I said, sitting back down on the bed, next to him, and suddenly he looked panicked, tried to move away from me but it was like he was restrained. ”Help me, please”, he begged, and I scooted as close to him as I could, wrapping him into my arms and swaying him back and forth as he wept. “Please, g-get him out of my head”, he sobbed, his arms weakly snaking around my waist, his fingertips digging into my back.

“I’m trying, Jacob, I don’t know what to do- please tell me what to do to make it better”, I said, crying hard myself. “K-kill him. You have to kill him”, he said, and I howled in agony. I felt the demon hiding in his head, but I felt none of his power over me in that moment. I just wanted to get this boy out of his reach… out of_ its_ reach. “I’ll find someone who can, I promise”, I said, even though I barely knew what I was doing, what I _could_ do.

Then, the real Jacob disappeared beneath the surface again, and a cold sensation made me shiver and frown. I was disgusted, by my own actions and by those of the demon. I had enabled it to do this, I had enabled it to continue torturing this trapped soul in his own body. There was nothing but hate and anger on my mind – for a moment. Its thrall captured me again, and I was melting down to my knees on the floor.

“Tell me what you told him.”, it demanded in a cold, bone-chilling voice, its icy fist tightening in my hair and yanking on it to tilt my head back. I yelped, the tears still flowing down my cheeks, and a dry sob escaped my throat. “Please stop”, I cried, helpless on the floor. _“Tell me what you told him.”_, it repeated. “Couldn’t you have listened if you wanted to?”, I shouted then, the anger returning to me for a split second. It just yanked on my hair another time, and I saw the horns grow from its borrowed head, its eyes glowing red, turning to flames.

Then, it let go of me and I collapsed by its feet. “You humans, always need a little extra convincing”, it said menacingly, and then I felt its spell on me once more. I was warm, I smiled at it, reached out to stroke its cheek as it backed me against the wall with its hand closed around my throat. I didn’t feel the pain when it made me crash hard into the cold stone; I felt my ribs crack but there was no pain, only bliss.

I didn’t flinch when it pushed my pants down with such force that they tore in half and dropped to the floor in a sad pile. I whined in ecstasy when it pushed its thick, warm cock inside me and started to fuck me so hard that the furniture in the room began to shake. It bit the skin at the side of my neck, drew blood again, lapped it up and spit it in my face. I kept smiling, I kept moaning for more, I came so intensely that I almost passed out; twice.

And during all of this, deep down in the back of my mind I felt a seed growing. A seed Jacob had planted in my mind. Not the demon, the real, flesh-and-bones, human Jacob. A growing need for justice, for kindness and for love. I needed the demon to fuck me raw in that moment, selfishly and shallowly, but long-term I needed it to perish. I needed to grasp it by the root and stomp it to death. I didn’t know how just yet, but I would sell my own soul to find a way.

The demon left me aching, sore and bruised as I scrambled for a fresh pair of pants to slip into. “I’m h-hungry”, I said shakily, sitting down on the floor in front of it to feign submission. “Take some money and go get yourself something to eat.”, it said, still cold and heartless. It pulled the wad of cash from the inside pocket of Jacob’s jacket and threw it to the floor, a couple feet from me so it could watch me crawl. The disgust in me prevailed and I felt like the demon had falsely assumed it could trust me blindly. There was barely any remainder of its spell on me.

Despite that fact, I knew I had to stay with it for as long as I could bear. I had to find a way to get rid of it, to appease it for long enough to let me find an escape for its host. It made my skin crawl more and more the longer I looked at it keeping his skin pale, his breathing shallow and uneven, his body cold and his eyes lifeless. I was internally kicking and screaming for it to stop.

A little bit of its spell returned when it decided it wanted me to see the dead bodies of the demon hunters it had murdered. It made me follow it into the forest, along the path I had walked just the day before, then off between the trees for quite a while. It kept me from screaming and running away by subduing my emotions and keeping me calm with incredible force. As I looked at the two dismembered bodies on the ground, I stepped into a puddle of blood and gagged.

“Jacob, this is horrible. You should clean this up”, I said, controlling my outburst as hard as I could. Now, I noticed, it wasn’t just the demon’s spell that was keeping me submissive and quiet, it was my own will as well. I had a bigger desire to find a way to save Jacob and kill the demon than I had to run away and save myself.

“Do you know why I showed you these bodies?”, the demon asked, and I shook my head. “It’s to let you know what will happen to you and everybody you love if you betray me.”, it said, and I had to fight so, so hard not to break down right then and there. It turned around and walked back towards the path, and I wiped my shoes on the mossy ground, leaving a bloody footstep there.

I could barely force myself to eat anything over the next few days, but I needed to keep the appearance of a healthy human being that was definitely not being held hostage by a demon incubus, which also entailed eating three meals a day. To my slight relief, it decided to grant me my wish to stay at proper hotels instead of run-down, dirty motels like the first one.


	5. part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

A few nights later I checked us into a Hotel at the outskirts of a city, not a very luxurious one, but definitely better than the dirty Motel that had given me the creeps even without all the fucked up shit that was happening to me. The room we stayed in was clean, the en-suite bathroom had a tub, which I made use of immediately upon our arrival, leaving the demon in the big bed.

I refused to keep calling it Jacob in my head; it wasn’t Jacob I was talking to. He was buried somewhere in his own body, overtaken by this evil entity, and I felt so horrible for enabling it to continue. I just knew I had to find a safe way to get him out.

I stayed in the hot water until my fingertips turned wrinkly and pale, I’d long washed off the blood, sweat and tears that still stuck to me after escaping the premises of the Motel. I took the freedom to order a pizza to the room, still had the cash the demon had tossed at me as I’d been crawling on my knees with the blood it had spat into my face cooling rapidly on my skin.

My hair up in a bun, the fresh bruises on my face covered up with make-up and my shivering body covered in a robe, I opened the door for the delivery person and paid for my dinner before I sat down beside the demon in its stolen body on the bed. It grabbed my hand, freezing to the touch, and stroked my skin as if it was apologizing for treating me horribly earlier. I didn’t buy it. It kept treating me like that, day after day, and no matter how much it apologized, it always happened again, and it only got worse.

But I forced a smile as I chewed on the pizza, the first meal in days I could actually get some enjoyment out of. “You can turn on the TV, if you want”, the demon said, and I turned my head away from it and rolled my eyes. _How nice of it to allow me this freedom. _I hated that it used poor Jacob’s voice, a voice that I’d think was lovely if it wasn’t for that monstrous beast saying these things in it. “Okay”, I said, finishing a second slice of the pizza.

“Don’t you wanna feed your host? Like, doesn’t he need to eat?”, I asked, and the demon tightened its hold on my hand. “I haven’t tried eating human food before”, it said, and I swallowed. “Just… let him have some pizza. Please.”, I begged, holding a slice out for it to take. “If that would make you feel better”, it said, taking the offering and biting into it, immediately pulling a disgusted face and spitting it out again. “That is awful.”, it said.

“Then- I don’t know, let him be the boss of himself for a minute. Let him have some pizza. Or I won’t eat anything either.”, I bargained, knowing how much it needed me to keep myself alive and well as much as I could with its newly found favorite pastime of punching me in the face whenever I disobeyed. “I- fine.”, it said, and immediately its eyes turned from red to a dark brown, the pale skin regaining some color.

Jacob looked panicked at first, shuffled back against the headboard of the bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin, heaving breaths. “It’s okay- eat something”, I said, holding another slice of the still hot, greasy meal. “Wh-where i-is he?”, he stuttered, and I offered him a smile. “I sent him away so you can eat”, I said. “Oh. So he’s coming back?”, he asked, shaking and glancing around the room. “Yes, but-“ “When will you kill him?!”, he shouted, “Please; I don’t want to eat if it means he’ll have me for even longer!”

I stayed silent, didn’t instantly know what to say to him. I was ashamed. “I need you to stay alive until I can find a way to get you out of there, though”, I finally countered, only telling the truth; I could tell he noticed I was being genuine. He calmed down a little, stopped shivering so much, let go of the blanket and took the slice of pizza from me. He started out slow, chewing way too much on a single bite, but then he seemed to regain some life, his cheeks grew red and he happily took another slice, and another, until he’d finished half of the entire pizza and let out a satisfied sigh.

He leaned back, shuffled down a little, laying his head on the soft pillow and closed his eyes. I wondered when the demon would take him over again, but for now I just enjoyed the rare presence of another human being in the room. I shoved the flat pizza box to the foot end of the bed and sidled up to Jacob, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his chest. “You’re not alone, Jacob.”, I said, and he breathed out shakily, shuddering under my warm touch and leaning into it.

“I saw your brother”, I continued, feeling a need to give him more hope; he deserved to know I was trying my utmost to help. “Which one?”, he asked, and I raised my brows and turned my head to look into his eyes. “Oh, I- he looked just like you, short curly hair”, I said. “Josh”, he said, then started to sob. Tears rolled down his face, his eyes squeezed shut and he wept as I held him. “I miss h-him”, he breathed; and then he was gone again.

The demon was not amused about the position he found me in, holding his host’s body so tightly, the salty tears on the cheeks he lived behind, and the half-eaten pizza left at the foot end of the bed. It pushed me away with so much force that I fell off the side and hit my head on the wooden floor. I yelped, curled up in a ball and pulled my head to my chest in an attempt to protect myself from the following blows.

The demon roared, an animalic growl, although much too aggressive for even the most bloodthirsty of the lions. I asked myself who might hear and wonder what caused such a ruckus as it slid off the bed and towered over me. Without asking me what had led to me holding its host in such a protective manner, it grabbed me by the hair and lifted me a foot off the ground before slamming me back down. “You won’t be talking to him again.”, it concluded, and I considered myself lucky that that was it, no more punches tonight.

There were hushed voices in the hallway, then a knock on the door; the noises hadn’t gone by the kind people neighboring our room. “Are you alright in there?”, a woman’s voice asked, and I cried into my hands as the demon turned to the door. “Please don’t hurt them”, I whispered under tears. It walked up to the door and opened it just a little bit. “Everything’s fine”, he said, cold and emotionless, then slammed the door shut again. “Lucky for you that they heard me.”, it said, then disappeared in the bathroom.

I forced myself to eat the rest of the food, then folded the box and stuffed it into the bin by the door before I went to sleep. Or at least _tried_ to. The noises coming from the bathroom made the hair at the nape of my neck stand up, I curled up under the blankets and cried as silently as I could. There was rattling, sounds like a distant scream, like from a TV set on the lowest volume, and a scratch on a wooden surface that never stopped. I only looked at the bathroom door once, and the flickering red light falling through the crack at the bottom made me gasp and crawl right back under the covers.

An hour of sleep was all I could manage to get before the sunlight began to flood through the window and finally the demon stepped out of the bathroom. “Go have breakfast downstairs and be back in thirty minutes.”, it demanded as I sat up in bed. I decided to do as it asked, in order not to enrage it even more. Quickly fixing up the full coverage make-up on my face and getting dressed in something clean, I left the room and walked to the elevators, no one else around. A handful of faces turned when I entered the cafeteria of the hotel, and I heard them whisper.

I couldn’t ask for help, however, because who would believe me that I was being held hostage by a demon? I knew what it looked like, despite the make-up I looked beaten up and sad, the roar must have sounded through the entire Hotel, and people were smart enough to figure _something_ was going on in our room. This was brought to my attention when I sat down with a bowl of cereal and a middle-aged woman sat beside me and asked me quietly if I needed help. I gave her a smile and shook my head. “No, I’m fine.”, I said, but she kept me company through my meal.

I still had fifteen minutes left until I had to be back upstairs after breakfast, so I decided to go for a little walk around the building, my feet carrying me surprisingly steady. I took some deep breaths of fresh air and looked around, being this close to the city was somehow making me feel even more uneasy. All these people were in danger as long as the demon I traveled with was around, and I felt guilty_, so guilty_. I hoped none of them would get in its way, I prayed and begged even though I’d never been a believer.

But there had to be something good out there for balance, if demons existed, right? Well, there was Jacob’s family. There were my desperate and perhaps feeble attempts at saving him. I wondered if- I wondered… could they be combined? I shuddered, my eyes widened, and I checked the time on the watch buried in the pocket of my pants. I still had five minutes. I rushed back into the hotel and found the phone booth for guests by the lobby, a thick phone book hanging from a chain.

Kiszka… Detroit, Michigan? Was that the place? I vaguely remembered some signs outside Jacob’s apartment building, and my hands shook as I turned the pages in a hurry. We were still within Michigan, I didn’t know which exact city, but it wasn’t too much of a quest to find a certain name; Joshua Kiszka. I had some change, dropped it into the payphone and dialed the number that was right in front of me, printed black on white.

What was I even going to tell him? What did I have to say to convince him of his brother’s struggle? What would it take to- “Hello?”, I heard a voice at the other end of the line, and I swallowed. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. “Hello?!”, I heard again. “H-hey”, I squeaked, at least something. “Hey, what- who is this?” “I-I’m… I’m calling about Jacob”, I said, my voice thin and breaking. Silence at the other end. “What about him?”, Joshua asked in an irritated, angry tone. “He- I know where he is.”

I ended the phone call soon after with a heavy weight falling off my heart. I leaned against the glass separating the two phones on the wall and let out the breath I didn’t know I’d been holding. My body was shaking all over, and I had two minutes left to get back upstairs. The elevator took much too long and I had to run down the hallway to the already open door, where the demon was looking through the crack, angry and cold.

“You’re a whole minute too late.”, it said accusingly. I shrugged and squeezed past it into the room. “Went for a little walk. The weather is nice.”, I said, beginning to tidy up, some clothes strewn about the floor had to be folded and packed away into my suitcase. My back was turned to the demon, so when it kicked me in the back, I screamed as I fell over onto my hands and knees. “Don’t you disrespect my rules like that ever again.”, it said, a cold shiver ran up my spine as it placed a foot between my shoulder blades and stepped on me.

The weight of Jacob’s body made my bones crack and I couldn’t breathe. “Do you understand?”, it asked, shifting onto me even more. “Yes”, I said breathlessly, my face pressed against the cold floor beneath me. It stepped off and knelt beside me, taking my hand, then helping me up and sitting me down at the edge of the bed. “You understand I have to be this strict with you, don’t you?”, it asked, and I nodded, didn’t dare to look at it, I just_ knew_ I’d see those horns again. The glowing red, rugged spiral of them burned into my retina forever.


	6. part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revelations take place. plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

I clutched the page I had torn out of the phone book in my hand, buried in my pocket; it was keeping me sane as the demon took us to another hotel. I checked in for us again and it took care of the suitcase for me in an obvious attempt to seem like it gave a shit about me. I noticed we were back in Detroit, and I fought a triumphant smile threatening to give away my plans.

The hotel staff stared at my bruised face nonetheless as the demon kept in the corner of the lobby. I gave them a smile before I turned on my heel and walked to the elevators, key card in hand, stack of cash in the inside pocket of my coat.

Another room with a bath tub, but this hotel had room service, which would mean that I couldn’t excuse myself for any meals without alerting the demon’s attention. But given the fact that it had the habit of spending the entire night in the bathroom doing who-knows-what, I had more than enough time to meet up with Joshua and try to develop a plan of action.

But until then I was trapped with the demon, whose mood swings were getting more and more taxing on my mind and body. One moment it would hold me, keep me warm and whisper sweet nothings into my ear, then the next moment any little thing could set off an outburst of wrath hailing down on me. The silver lining was that its spell seemed to have lost a lot of its potency on me. I didn’t feel that compelled to please it anymore, except when it came to sex.

I don’t know or care what it was doing, it built me up effortlessly and kept me in a state of bliss until it had enough. And I developed an addiction, I felt so much need for it to fuck me that it blocked rational thoughts until I’d gotten what I thought I needed. The demon readily provided orgasm after orgasm for me, and it seemed like every single one got me hooked more helplessly.

That evening, when we’d just checked into the hotel and I’d ordered dinner, it kissed me hungrily, backing me against the wall and the weakening but encapsulating thrall rushed through me, leaving me a whimpering mess within seconds. “We don’t have much time before your food gets here”, it said, yanking my pants and underwear down and picking me up to throw me onto the bed. Its own pants pushed down just enough to free its throbbing erection, it spread my thighs and entered me with a harsh thrust forward and a low groan.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head, so it felt like, and I was on the edge instantly. The thickness of Jacob’s cock was enough for me to feel stretched and full, something the demon had learned quickly. It didn’t need to adjust anything; the body of its host was enough to satiate me.

I couldn’t get enough of looking at Jacob’s face while the demon used him as a tool to fuck me. He was so beautiful, even though pale and sickly, and I loved running my fingers through his hair and pulling him down to kiss me. I convinced myself there was at least part of the human Jacob in that version of him, the one that made love to me so attentively, the one that kissed me softly and told me I was the most beautiful woman in the world.

I enjoyed those times more than the aggressive fucking I was met with when something wasn’t to the liking of the demon. I felt almost no supernatural power forcefully keeping me happy when Jacob loved me properly; quite the opposite, I felt like I did it on my own terms. I started it most of the time, and I saw those red eyes flicker and change to brown every time I made him cum inside me.

Of course I was aware this couldn’t go on for much longer, there was a point where I was going to say goodbye to Jacob, when I’d saved him. At least I told myself I’d have to. He wouldn’t want to see me after all this. I knew I’d miss him, the human Jacob, I’d miss him terribly. Every blink of his personality showing, every sign of his wit and the beauty of his soul made my heart swell with love and adoration.

There weren’t many of those moments in which I could see him, but they were there, and they were more meaningful than everything else I was seeing. The demon didn’t seem to notice. It just kept me within the confines of the hotel rooms we stayed in, and at night it hid in the bathrooms. This particular evening, just after the demon had fucked me, kissed me, held me for a while after, it closed its eyes and slowly cooled down, still holding me.

“You’re getting cold”, I said, and it opened its eyes again. It didn’t react to my concern, just stroked my hair behind my ear and kissed me again. “You fascinate me”, it said, and I raised my brows. “I do?” “Yes. You’re so… human. You eat, and you sleep, and you use the bathroom, and you breathe and you need love and attention. That fascinates me. It has always fascinated me. But you are especially human. I’ve never met a human being quite as human as you. You have an incredible sense of justice.”

I thought about it for a minute, let my brain process what it had just said to me, and I was scared. “What do you mean?”, I asked, “What am I doing that’s different to others?” “You care about what happens to my host, and you gave him some of your food, and you keep asking me to let you speak to him. Of course you understand that I cannot allow that to happen anymore, but… nonetheless, I see your attempts, and I hear them, and I appreciate your humanity.”, it said, and I was about to burst into tears of rage, but contained myself, for Jacob’s sake.

“I don’t know what to say”, I said, noticed how it was heating Jacob’s body up again when I laid my head down on its chest. “You don’t have to say anything. I can feel you’re angry. Your anger is justified. But you have to understand, this is my nature.” “Can we change the subject?”, I choked out, my voice cracking at the end, and a sob escaped my throat.

Then, the demon cradled me in its arms, hummed a melody I’d never heard before, a hauntingly beautiful sound that vibrated through Jacob’s chest and lulled me into a short sleep that was only interrupted by the room service arriving at our door. I quietly ate my dinner and watched something mindless on TV while the demon stared at me the entire time. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before I crawled back into bed with it, and it was still warm.

Apparently it had noticed how the beatings and the growling were making me feel and decided to be kind for a little while. Deep down I knew that would eventually subside; I would feel its fist against my cheekbone again. But I also knew that as soon as I’d be asleep, it would roll out of bed in the belief that I wouldn’t notice and disappear in the bathroom, and that was my chance to get out of the room and find the closest payphone.

“Jacob”, I started, thinking about something. “Mm?”, the demon replied, a warm hand in my hair, softly caressing me as if it really did love and cherish me. “Are you planning on leaving the country with me at some point?” There was a moment of silence, I turned my cheek to look up into Jacob’s face, trying hard to ignore the red irises ominously glowing in his eyes. “I can’t go much further than this city. I have to stay close to the source of my gate.” “Which gate?” “The gate I came through when I entered this world.”

I didn’t say anything else, instead I smiled to myself, it was impossible to suppress it. This revelation was excellent news. This would make it easier for me and Jacob’s brother to communicate and meet behind its back. Up until this point I’d thought I would be transported around the entire globe at the will and mercy of the demon, now I had some sort of security that came with staying close to home and in contact with people, human beings, to help me.

“Where is that gate?”, I asked, as nonchalant as I could be. “Why do you ask?”, the demon countered. “Can you show it to me? Is it something I’d be able to see?” “You could only see it if you had the spell to reopen it. And even then, it would likely destroy you. I cannot let that happen.”, it said, cold and harsh, but there was too much of Jacob’s warmth in the conclusion for me to get scared. He –_ it_ – was still holding me tight and warm, wrapped up in the thick blanket draped over both of our bodies. I fought with myself not to fall asleep out of pure exhaustion, I had to stay awake while making the demon believe I wasn’t, but I was so, so tired. Being in the presence of a demon was terribly exhausting and painful. To this day I get cold shivers and headaches thinking back to it, and whenever I am cold, tired and in pain, I fear I’m close to one again.

Eventually, after what felt like several hours, the demon removed Jacob’s arms around me and slipped out of bed, its steps toward the bathroom barely audible. I waited another handful of minutes, until I heard the strange sounds and saw the flickering red light through the crack under the door and the keyhole. I moved slowly, carefully, slipped my feet into my shoes and grabbed the key card. I hesitated before I opened the door and decided to leave a note for the demon, just to make the odds of it thinking I was betraying it a little bit slimmer.

_Couldn’t quite sleep, going for a walk, back soon._

I signed it with my name and a little heart at the end, satisfied with my work, swallowing harshly, and the disdain for the demon rose up in my stomach. Sour and burning, it left a bitter taste in my mouth when I slipped out of the room and shut the door as carefully and quietly as I could manage. Then, I rushed. I took an elevator downstairs to the lobby where I knew there’d be a payphone, and I clutched the piece of paper with Joshua’s number on it in my pocket, then took it out to dial.

He immediately picked up, didn’t bother to waste both our time with silly hellos, got straight to the point. “Where are you?”, he asked. I told him the name of the hotel and the address, and he told me to wait in the bar of the hotel. I thought it was a little risky to meet in the hotel, but I guessed Joshua would want some hard evidence for what I was about to tell him.

Only half an hour later, I was doing my second shot of vodka when I spotted the oddly familiar face, the head of curly hair with the shaved sides, and I saw the deep brown eyes flitting around the room, brows knotted together in worry. I raised my hand and hesitantly waved to him, and he made quick steps towards me, not even the hint of a smile when he spotted me. I understood why, but it still hurt me to see Jacob’s twin brother so obviously worried, angry, and clearly not amused.

“Where is he?”, he asked as he sat down opposite from me in the booth I was occupying. “I have to tell you something before I can take you to him.”, I said, leaned forward over the table and cleared my throat. “You won’t believe a word of what I’m saying, but you will see that I’m telling you the truth.” He listened to my words and raised his brows, leaning back and crossing his arms. “I just fucking hope you’re not pulling my leg and wasting my time. I want to see my brother, and if you’re lying to me about him being here with you, I’m telling you now that the consequences are gonna be too much to handle for you, girl. Alright?”, he said, and I nodded, not surprised at his clarity, but my hands were shaking nonetheless.

Joshua was a small young man, just like his brother, but I was smaller, and he could no doubt overpower me and let me feel the rightful rage he had buried in that curly head. I felt like I was doing something wrong when I took a deep breath to spill the truth about Jacob, because I knew Joshua would never believe me just like that, but I knew it to be true. It wasn’t just my imagination, I wasn’t crazy, this was all really happening. Right?

“Your brother is possessed by a demon incubus and he’s holding me hostage by his side”, I said, and as soon as the words rolled off my tongue, I started crying. Joshua looked even more angry then, and I didn’t expect him to comfort me, so I just stood up and gestured for him to follow me, but he grabbed me by my wrist and forced me to sit down again. “I fucking knew you were bullshitting me”, he growled, and he looked around if anyone was watching. The barkeeper ten feet away kept him from touching me again, but I sobbed nonetheless, and I felt so horrible.

“Just let me show y-you”, I said, wiping my tears away with the sleeves of my sweater. “Fine. Show me. I’m just gonna take him home, if he even is anywhere near here. You’re clearly insane.”, he spat, and my heart ripped into shreds when I saw the cold look he gave me before standing up from his seat. I followed him out into the lobby, then led the way to the elevators. The ride up was uncomfortable, and I was ashamed, even though I had nothing to be ashamed about. My shaky knees almost gave out under me and I trembled harder the closer we came to the room.

When I unlocked the door, Joshua tried to push past me and I had to use all my strength to hold him back. “Shhhh, you have to be quiet!”, I scream-whispered, the look in my eyes apparently terrified and alarmed enough to make him listen to me. I let go of him when he stopped moving, then slowly cracked open the door to check if the demon was still in the bathroom. I let out a deep, shaky breath that I didn’t know I was holding when the bedroom was empty and the red flickering light was still visible under the door.

Slowly, quietly, I stepped inside, Joshua right behind me, and I let him in before I shut the door just as silently as I’d opened it. I kept my forefinger on my lips and my eyes on Joshua as I stepped up to the bathroom door and leaned forward to peek through the keyhole first. What I saw made me stumble backwards in terror.

My jaw dropped and I fell to the floor, landed on my ass and shuffled back until my back hit the wall. I clamped a palm over my mouth and wept silently, Joshua had completely faded from existence for me, the only thing I could think was _run. You have to run away and save yourself._

It took me a while until my breath evened out just enough for me to get up and run away, but then I saw Joshua, the shocked look on his face, and then his step towards the bathroom door. “Oh god”, I mouthed, reached out to pull him away, but it was too late. He was looking right through the keyhole.

His reaction was different than mine. He was much more composed, though the shock and terror on his face were the same. I saw the tears streaming down his cheeks as he looped his arm around me and maneuvered us both out of the room without making a sound. Before I could realize what he was doing, he’d pulled me a few feet down the hallway, around a corner.

“I’m so sorry”, he said, pulling me into a hug, tight and warm and human, and I reciprocated the gesture. “No, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Joshua”, I replied, and I felt the sobs build in his ribcage before they burst out of him and he cried against my shoulder.

It took us a while to calm down. We went back down to the bar, not saying a word on the way, and Joshua ordered us some drinks, paid for them in cash, and led me to the back corner of the dimly lit establishment. “I think I have a plan”, he said after downing both a glass of whisky and a shot of vodka. My eyes were burning from the amass of tears I’d cried already, and I was barely able to hold myself upright in my seat. I just wanted to go home. I needed sleep, and I needed peace.

When I didn’t reply, Joshua kept talking. “I’m so sorry, but I think, from what I can tell, you’re gonna have to stay with him. With the demon. But only until I know what exactly we have to do. Tell me what you know, please”, he said, and with a pleading look on his face he took my hands into his own and waited. I laid my head down on the cold surface of the table, my cheek pressed against it, and closed my eyes. “Help me get away from him, please”, I said, barely audible, another sob creeping up on me.

“I will, sweetheart, I will try my best – just, you need to help me help you. Okay?”, he said, the harsh voice from earlier entirely replaced by warmth and softness, and I noticed how different an actual, untainted human being was from a possessed one. I wanted Jacob to be free, and I would die fighting for it. “It said it came from a gate, a portal or something.”, I whispered and sat up straight. Joshua stroked the back of my palm with his thumb to comfort me, and he listened intently as I told him everything that had happened to me and what the demon was using his brother’s body for.

When we parted and he had to leave me, he pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed my back as he swayed me side to side. “I’m so happy you’re with Jake. He needs you. I’ll make sure we get him, _and you_, out of there, and send that motherfucker straight back to hell. If it’s the last thing I ever do.”


	7. part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

After Joshua had left me, I felt empty. Emptier than before, anyway. Somehow, I needed to try and keep the demon in the dark about our quickly developing plan. And somehow, I needed to convince it to show me where it had come from. The portal, or the gate; and I needed to know how to send it back without losing Jacob.

I still wasn’t sure if it was even possible to achieve, after these weeks with him; I was able to tell how much of a toll the possession took on his body, and I couldn’t imagine what he was going through trapped in the back of his head. Despite my own struggles, the physical violence not even being the worst part, I was absolutely convinced Jacob was suffering the worst of it, and he needed saving more than I did. I had gotten myself into this situation more or less all on my own by accepting to accompany an actual demon as it ran from hunters –

The hunters. I sat up in the hotel bed and glanced at the flickering strip of red light under the bathroom door. Surely there had to be a way to contact them and ask them for help. But how? I didn’t know what they’d look like, how they operated in their dangerous business. Maybe the two that the demon had killed in the woods near the very first motel we’d stayed at had been the only ones, but then why were we still running?

I needed internet access, that much was clear. Or perhaps I only needed to inform Joshua, and he’d find a solution. It was still dark, the very early morning hours, so I felt I should still have time to run downstairs and give him another call. But then, I heard a growl coming from the bathroom, and I quickly laid back down and pulled the blanket halfway over my head, squeezing my eyes shut.

The next thing I noticed was the extreme shift in temperature next to me. The demon had left the bathroom and climbed back into bed with me, barely making any noise. I felt it warm up though, which I almost felt grateful for.

I blamed myself for what had happened and what was still happening more than I blamed anybody else, but it became more and more evident to me that I was increasingly helpless, and if I hadn’t contacted Joshua, I would most likely suffer a violent death sooner or later.

Giving up some of the responsibility and asking for help almost felt like I was pulling more people into the mess and ruining their lives; I couldn’t be sure Joshua would be able to help, and I couldn’t be sure any of us would survive this ordeal. I liked Joshua, and I liked Jacob, but I hated myself for what I had chosen to participate in. Maybe I deserved to die.

“You’re awake”, I heard Jacob’s voice whisper next to my ear as the demon pressed his body against mine, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. “I couldn’t really sleep. You were being loud in there”, I replied. “Mm.”, the demon hummed, “I’m – I’m sorry.” “It’s okay. Can you sing for me?”, I asked, closing my eyes and nuzzling my face against the side of Jacob’s neck, toasty warmth enveloping me. “Okay.”, it replied, before letting me hear the haunting melody again, the one with which it had entranced me so many times, but its song no longer had the same effect on me.

It lulled me to sleep, but it didn’t make me any more brainwashed than I’d been before. I still wondered if that was purposeful or just caused by the fact that Jacob himself was getting weaker and weaker and the demon would have to find a different host soon. Did it think I would just go with it if it did? I was attached to Jacob. I wouldn’t just let it kill him and take another human being prisoner like him or myself.

My dreams were upsetting, chaotic and I was in and out of sleep until noon; I woke up to the demon sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at the door. When I stirred, it turned its cheek and watched me get up and into the bathroom. I locked the door, needed to not be stared at for a little while, and I showered all the tears and runny make-up away before applying a fresh layer of it, in an attempt to feign having my life together.

“It’s too late for breakfast. Would you like it if we had lunch somewhere?”, it asked when I stepped back into the bedroom and dressed myself in something comfortable. I raised my brows at it. “You don’t mind being seen in public?”, I countered, and it smiled. “As long as it will make you happy, I don’t mind.”, it said in Jacob’s voice, and I felt a burning need to slap it across the face, but it was Jacob’s, so I didn’t do it.

I wanted to yell and scream. What would really make me happy, what I really needed, was never going to happen as long as this demon was still around. But I guess having lunch with it in public was a step in the right direction. Maybe I needed it to be seen. Jacob was still missing, officially, maybe someone would notice. Maybe a hunter would notice.

We went to a cozy little diner and I had a stack of pancakes and a plate of fruit; I was really hungry after last night. What I’d seen through the keyhole had burned itself into my mind. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see Jacob’s naked body violently jerking and convulsing as it levitated above the floor tiles. I could see the blood running from his nose, and I saw the wide eyes, the terrified look on his face as he stared at himself in the mirror. I saw the weird position his joints were in, the directions in which his limbs were angled from his body, heard the wet cracking when his back arched, and I thought about all of this as I was eating.

It disgusted me how apathetic I was becoming.

I still didn’t quite know where the red flickering light had actually come from, in the bathroom. I couldn’t for the life of me tell if there was a source apart from the blown-out pupils of Jacob’s horrified eyes. The demon was in so many ways defying the laws of physics, I couldn’t tell if I was in a terrifying nightmare or if all this was really happening. Maybe I was locked up somewhere in an asylum, in a straightjacket, in a dark room, strapped to a bed. Or perhaps I was in a coma, after a terrible accident. If I concentrated hard enough, maybe I would be able to hear the beeping of the life support machines.

Nothing. I heard the sounds of real life loud and clear. The sound of the plates being set down on the table, the music in the background, the steps of the lady filling up my coffee, and her voice when she asked the demon if he, _it_, really didn’t want anything to eat. I made it eat one of my pancakes and half a banana anyway. I made it drink a glass of water. Being in public had crystal clear advantages. It wouldn’t let me make a scene, so it did as it was asked, and it fed Jacob. A little bit of control given back to me was better than killing an entire diner filled with people and inevitably drawing attention to itself.

When we left the establishment and started walking back to the hotel around the corner, I held Jacob’s hand. I squeezed it tight, I caressed him with my thumb, and I hoped he could feel it.

We crossed a road in plain sight of too many people to count, and after a while, I noticed the demon looking back over his shoulder again and again. I turned around myself and noticed two tall, strong looking men following us, hanging back not too far behind us. “Are they following us?”, I whispered, and the demon quickened its steps and tugged me along, hurrying toward the hotel. “I’ll take care of them, go inside”, it said when we reached the front door.

“No, absolutely not. No way. You’re not gonna take care of them. Just-“, I said, but it pushed me inside the building. “Go upstairs.”, it hissed, but I refused to let this happen again. I stepped back outside, saw the two men still approaching us, grabbed the demon by the wrist and pulled it inside with me. “Leave them alone.”, I said in the most assertive tone I could muster. “Leave them alone or _I_ will leave _you_.” It looked at me for a moment, studied my serious expression, evidently found the panic in my eyes, and agreed to rush back upstairs with me to pack the suitcase and leave.

In the hotel room, I hurriedly packed up, the crumpled phone book page in my pocket. “I need to pee before we go”, I said, and locked myself in the bathroom with a pen and a shred of paper. I copied Joshua’s number on the shred and added _call demon host’s brother to help. _I folded the shred of paper, flushed the toilet and washed my hands, then stepped out and grabbed my suitcase.

I dropped the folded piece of paper on the bed; the demon didn’t notice, just stared out of the window, down into the parking lot of the hotel. “I’m ready”, I said; it turned, grabbed my hand, then we were gone.

“You’re sweating.”, the demon said when we’d checked into yet another shitty motel in the middle of nowhere. “Yeah. Of course I am. You just almost killed two people.”, I replied, obviously upsetting it, because the next thing I knew, I was pushed back against the door, the handle uncomfortably pressing into my ribs. “That’s not it.”, it said, ice cold hand around my throat, staring down at me. “You’re hiding something.”

I swallowed, then felt its hand tighten, and I couldn’t breathe. I tried to speak, but it kept me pinned against the door and choked me for long enough to make me kick my feet and claw at its forearm in panic. When it finally let me go, I had scratched it quite harshly, there was blood, but it didn’t pay any mind to that. It kept staring me down. “Promise you’re mine.”, it demanded as its irises started glowing red again.

I was holding my throat, in pain, gasping for air still, and slowly sank down to the floor, tears streaming down my face. “Promise!”, it growled, and I nodded, reached out for its hand with one of my own while the other tried desperately to rub away the pain around my neck. “I promise”, I squeaked, squeezed the ice-cold hand and looked up into its glowing eyes. It swatted my hand away and turned around, sitting down on the bed.

“You’re going to prove it. You will have to prove it.”, it said, and I couldn’t stop my tears. I sobbed, hurt, on the floor, my head dropping down to my chest. “H-how can I do that?”, I breathed, hopelessly helpless. “I will have you open the gate and free one of my kind.”, it said, and I wailed. “You’re going to do as I say, or I will have to get rid of you, and this weak body.”

It gave me time to calm myself before it knelt down on the floor in front of me and cradled my head in its palms. “Even though you might not see it, I only have the best interests of humanity in mind. There needs to be a balance. I think you can understand that.”, it said calmly, stroking my hair back behind my ears and heating itself up for me. “And I do need you.”

Another part of hiding there in the hotel room with a demon incubus was the overwhelming boredom of waiting. Waiting for the day to end, waiting for something horrible to happen, waiting to get fucked into the mattress, and then waiting for the bath water to fill the tub so I could take care of my sore body and the countless bite marks left all over my skin.

Getting fucked senseless was just about the only good thing I was experiencing among all this violent chaos, and I decided to appreciate it as much as I could so I wouldn’t go completely batshit crazy. I had to give myself at least that. But as I thought that, I remembered that Joshua existed, and that he had promised to help me. Two good things.


End file.
